


Keeping You Safe

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curing Dean, Demon Dean, F/M, Protective Sam, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: reader is Sam's girlfriend, and he has to worry between keeping her safe while curing his brother.





	

Relaxing in the library, a cup of hot chocolate in front of you, you checked your phone for the fifth time that evening. Sam, your boyfriend, had yet to contact you, and you were becoming worried. He was out searching for his brother, who had been dead but now was maybe being possessed by a Demon. It was all a lot to take in, especially since you had only been in this life for a year. You had gotten used to vampires, ghosts, even Crowley. But the fact that Sam's brother had died, and was now walking about out there, supposedly hitting up all the bars had you a little freaked out. And that's why Sam had suggested you stay home. Of course he wanted to keep you safe so he went out on his own while you promised to keep up with research. 

Raising your cup to your lips, you jumped sky high when the door slammed open, and footsteps sounded loudly in the bunker. "Y/N, go to your room!" Sam yelled as you heard the sounds of struggling. 

Ignoring his order, you glanced up, your eyes growing wide when you saw Sam struggling with a handcuffed Dean. "Sam, what's going on?" You asked, thinking that he would have exorcised the demon, burying Dean's body. 

"Hey Y/N." Dean said, his voice even deeper than normal. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again." He told you, before his eyes flashed black.

Taking a couple of steps back, you held your hand to your throat. "Sam, Dean's still a..."

"Y/N, please. Don't argue or ask questions. I can't deal with him if I'm worry about you." Sam pleaded, and you glanced up into his exhausted and worried hazel eyes.

"Fine. But if you need help..." You started, not even sure what you would be able to do.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Sam's little, naive piece of ass wants to help." Dean said, watching his brother closely for a reaction. He got it, with Sam slamming his head into the wall. 

Without another word, you left the library, heading into the bedroom you shared with Sam. Shutting the door, you sank down on the bed, wrapping your arms around your knees. You wanted to be out there, helping Sam. But you knew you would just be in the way, and he needed to concentrate on his brother right now.

You weren't sure how long you sat there, when Sam finally came in. Looking exhausted, he sank down next to you, placing his head in his hands. "Y/N, I don't know if this will work." He muttered.

"Sam, talk to me." You ordered, and he looked up at you, his eyes bloodshot. 

"Dean's a Demon. I guess since he had the Mark of Cain it turned him into one. I'm going to try the cure, but I'm not sure if it will work on him, or just kill him."

"You can't just leave your brother a Demon." You consoled him. "Dean wouldn't want that. He'd rather be dead."

"You're right." He sighed. "I already have the blood. I just need to start."

After kissing you quickly on the forehead, Sam made you promise to stay in the room. Watching as he left, you waited for a couple of moments before sneaking out. Tiptoeing down to the dungeon, you peeked through the door, watching as Dean growled at his brother. Feeling nothing but grief for what Sam was going through, you watched as Sam put a needle into Dean's neck. 

Rushing back to your room, you sat down on the bed, wondering if Sam would be coming back soon. Watching the clock, you watched as hours passed and still Sam didn't come back to your room. With your eyes heavy, you couldn't hold back any longer, and you finally gave in to sleep.

It was the sound of alarms that had you waking back up, sitting straight up in bed. With lights flashing, you slid out of bed, crouching against the wall. Freaking out, you could feel your heart hammering against your ribs as you wondered if Sam was okay. If he was alive. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a heavy breathing Sam stood there, his demon blade knife in his hands as his eyes searched the room for you. "Sam, what's going on?" You asked as you stood up on shaky legs. 

"Dean, he's gotten out, and he's not in a friendly mood." Sam told you, grabbing your arm. "I locked down the bunker, but I need to get you to safety. Let's go!"

"Sam, I can take care of myself. You need to deal with your brother." You tried, but he just shook his head.

"No, I need to do this. I need to know you're safe before I deal with Dean. He's dangerous, and evil, and he will use you against me in a heartbeat." He said as he pulled you down the hallway.

"Sam, you know me so well." Dean said as he leaned against the wall, a hammer hanging from his fingers. "I was just planning on doing that."

"Dean, I don't care what you do with me, but leave Y/N out of this. She's an innocent bystander, and doesn't deserve any of this." Sam pleaded, pushing you behind him. 

When Dean chuckled, you glanced around Sam. "Y/N, innocent? Yeah right. I've heard the two of you in the middle of the night. There is nothing remotely innocent about that woman behind you." 

"Dean..." Sam growled, before pushing you even farther behind him. "Y/N, run!" He exclaimed, before he rushed forward, attempting to take the hammer from Dean. Standing there for a moment, you hesitated. You hated leaving Sam behind, especially when Dean was being a stone cold killing machine. "Y/N, go!" Sam exclaimed as he lost his footing against Dean's strength, almost falling in the process. 

With a strangled cry, you did as he ordered, rushing through the halls, stopping when you came to the garage. Inside was Dean's spare weapon bag. Pulling out a knife, you raced back inside, knowing how mad Sam was going to be at you. As you raced around the corner, you felt a hand grab your hair, pulling you back suddenly.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" Dean whispered against your ear, his breath still smelling like whiskey. 

"Dean..." You pleaded, as he moved his hand to around your neck. With nothing left to do, you let out a horrendous scream. "Sam!"

"Sam can't help you now." Dean chuckled. "You know, I've always had a thing for you. Shame you had to pick the wrong brother."

Picking your foot up, you stepped down as hard as you could on his toe, but it caused nothing but the hand holding you to tighten. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to try better than that."

"Y/N!" Sam yelled, sliding around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw you stuck in his brother's arms. It was hard to watch, knowing that you had put that look of utter defeat and heartbreak on his face. Knowing that he would have to fight one of his most loved people to save the other. If he even could. It was then you made a decision. Without you in the way, he could concentrate on his brother, on making him human again. 

"Sam, it's okay." You said gently, watching as he realized what you meant. 

"Y/N, no." He whispered, as you reached down, to where the knife was hidden in your belt. With your hand grasped around the handle, you saw Sam's eyes trained firmly on you, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Dean noticed the look on his brother's face, glancing down to see your hand on the knife. "I don't think so sweetheart. That would be ending the fun way too soon."

With a sob, you tried pulling away from him, as Sam tried to rush forward. "Uh uh, Sam. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean ordered Sam, who stopped with his hands in the air. 

"Dean..." He tried again. "I know you're in there. You're becoming human again, that's why you could escape those binds. You have to have some heart left in you."

Dean tilted his head back as if he was thinking. "Hmmm, how about no." Without another word, he smashed your head into the wall, your cry echoing as you connected with the tile. Wanting to crumple to the ground, Dean held you up, as Sam cursed loudly.

"That was fun. Wonder how many times before I can get her skull to crack?" Dean wondered, slamming your head into the wall again, making you see stars.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled, as Dean dropped you to the ground. Raising a booted foot, he moved to slam it into your stomach when arms came around from behind him, holding him in place.

"Dean, stop." Cas said, his eyes flashing blue as Dean growled inhumanely. "It's useless."

Once Cas had Dean under control, dragging him into the dungeon, Sam was swooping you up into his arms, carrying you down the hall and into your room. "Silly girl, why didn't you run when I told you?"

"I couldn't leave you. I know Dean would've killed you, and I couldn't let that happen." You told him, your head pounding.

"But you were going to kill yourself? Why?" He asked as he gently placed you down on the bed. With careful fingers, he pressed against the bump on your head, and you winced.

"Because then you could concentrate on making Dean, well, Dean again. I knew you were so busy trying to keep my safe that you couldn't do what you needed to do. So I was doing the only thing I could think of." You told him, your eyelids closing.

"Nope, no falling asleep on me. You probably are concussed." He told you, patting your cheek softly. "Will you be alright here while I go check on Dean?"

"Go finish the cure. I'll be okay." You told him, leaning into his kiss as he left. Trying your hardest to stay awake, you climbed out of bed, your head spinning at your movements. Heading into the bathroom, you popped a couple of aspirin, hoping they would battle the rock band currently playing in your head. 

It was at least an hour later when Sam finally came back into the room, his shoulders slumped, a tired smile on his face. "Y/N?" He asked, checking to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"I'm right here. But what about Dean?" You asked as he slumped down on the bed. 

"Sleeping in his own bed. We did it. He's back to our Dean again." Sam told you, pulling you gingerly to his side. 

"I knew you could do it." You told him, yawning widely. "I'm just sorry I was in the way."

"Y/N, you're never in the way. It just scared me, knowing how easily he could get to me, just by using you. My mind was never fully on him, it was also on keeping you safe."

"Sam, I don't want you to have to worry about me. It will only get you hurt in the long run. Maybe I should..." You started, not really knowing what you were going to say.

"Shh. It's probably your concussion talking, but you aren't leaving. We'll be good. Dean's back, and you're safe. That's all that matters right now." He said, leaning his head back against the headboard. With his arm around you, you settled in tight to him, knowing you couldn't leave this man. He had too big of a hold on you.


End file.
